Blake Tielmard
Gehaburn redirects here. For the original demon, please see: Gehaburn. Blake Tielmard (ブレーク チルマード Bureiku Tirumado) is an Independent Mage, member of the independent Guild Akatsuki. She is the human form of Gehaburn (ジエハバーン Jehaban), sealed as a Human by Hephaestus. Due to the seal being irreversible, Blake decided to make the best of the situation after finding out she had a certain liking for Jason LaHote, her former 'owner', and decided to join his guild upon invitation, taking up a new name in the process. Appearance Blake bears the appearance of a buxom young woman with long black hair, usually worn tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place, and golden eyes. Blake's attire quite often consists of traditional miko outfit, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. This is rather ironic, due to her former demon status. When she wants to wear something casual, Blake usually just dons a simple white kimono. Personality A jarring and unexpected change from the blood-thirsty, cold, and arrogant demon that she once was; Blake seems almost placid compared to her past self. While initially cold like her past self, and somewhat arrogant, shouting most of the time, Blake is known to be rather co-dependent upon Jason—extremely needy; however, when around the others or anyone else, she can appear indifferent, almost to the point of being emotionless. Subtly, however, she can act extremely clingy; becoming extremely incensed when Jason shows affection to the other girls of his harem. It can be said that she is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed, with only a few exceptions such as Jason; to him, she shows a majorly different side—that of a needy and cute young woman; a stark contrast to her usual behaviour. She is not a shy person but more of an unsocial type of person; a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill. In battle, Blake shows remnants of her previous personality; becoming ice-cold as she blasts the opponents, usually absolutely quiet as she does whatever it takes in order to dispose of her foe. History For the history of the demon Gehaburn, please see here. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert: Master Swordswoman: Physical Attributes Immense Speed: *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability and Endurance: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: '''Despite her rather young appearance, Blake is in possession of an immense amount of magical power, enough that her energy reserves can be compared with that of Jason LaHote or Crux Kouga. Even when she's keeping her magical power under control, it manages to leak out, making stealth for Blake nearly impossible, but that simple act shows the sheer amount of magic she has; which makes sense when one considers her origin as Gehaburn. The seal that keeps Blake bound in human form effectively seals her off from the full access to her magical energies, which, at full power, outstrip anything Jason or Crux can muster on their own, but the seal works in a way that splits her magical energy into two halves '''Procurable Magic (得るの魔法 Eru no Mahō), the magic Blake can access of her own will, and Ingress Magic (移入の魔法, Inyū no Mahō), ''the remainder of her immense magical powers that she cannot normally access. Due to the sheer amount of magical energy she has, Blake is able to battle for extended periods of time, and use magical abilities that consume great deals of her power without actually showing any visible strain; however, she does have her own limits, unlike Jason, whose magic is artificially and constantly produced, Blake's body produces magic like any human's would. When Blake fully releases her Procurable Magic, the energy gives off a green aura, however, the feeling is described as being just as dark as the energy of Gehaburn itself, instilling fear in those who can feel her magic, as well as the flight or fight response. Stronger entities, however, can resist this. Darkness Magic 'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 ''Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster-Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness; retained from her Gehaburn from, Blake is a master at utilizing Darkness Magic. It is a type of Magic which allows her to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating green. When using it, she more often than not shapes her attacks into the form of waves or arcs of darkness, which she can use in various ways. The darkness can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport herself through massive distances via shadows. The malefic nature of this Magic tends compliments her once sinister nature, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. More often than not, Darkness Magic compliments Blake's way of combat; Blake's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as she can cover her own body with darkness; allowing her to use her own body as a make-shift weapon unique to herself, drastically increasing her close-quarters skills. The darkness can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements, allowing her a great deal of flexibility. Everlasting Darkness Form